And So May We All
by Salamon2
Summary: Takeru and Hikari are left behind at the end of 01, and Gennai is ordered by the Digi-Human Council to leave them on a deserted island. This Fic has been rewritten from its original form.
1. Prologue

**And So May We All**

Prologue

By Salamon2

Salamon: Hello there… I'm Salamon, and I like to say the phrase "SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!"

Salamon2: Hey, I had a disclaimer block, similar to Writer's block but worse, I couldn't think of a funny way to get her to say it...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "As I figure the Digital World will not have its portal open for at least four years… the longest possible time strain is twenty-eight years" said Gennai to the two eight year olds who were almost at the brink of tears as it was

            "You mean we might never see home again?" asked Kari

            "No, you might see it, it just won't be as you remember, and it will probably be a long time from now" said Gennai which made Kari bow her head and silently cry

            "Where are we going to stay and what are we going to do for food?" asked T.K.

            "Since no humans have ever lived in the digital world before, I am urged by the Council of Digi-Humans to keep you both on an island with no Digimon, you two might even be on separate islands; even though you did save the council from being destroyed…" said Gennai

            "You mean I can't be with T.K.?" asked Patamon

            "I can't be with Kari?" asked Gatomon

            "No… they are right now considered as vermin… invading the digital world, or at least that's how the council put it…And they were strict about the punishment, if any Digimon is caught being on the same island of their own free will, the Digimon **will slowly become a Digi-Egg, and when you reach that level you'd stay that way forever!" said Gennai to the two Digimon who started to cry as well**

            "It's time…" said Gennai

            "No not now!" cried Gatomon and Gennai pulled out a remote and pressed a button, Kari felt as though the ground she had been sitting and crying on disappeared and she soon found herself on a tropical island… alone

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next: Chapter I_**


	2. Jaron

**And So May We All**

Chapter I

By Salamon2

Salamon: This is a little interesting… the fact that you actually got reviews!

Salamon2 hits Salamon with a heavy, humungous Mallet!

Salamon: Uggh… Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon

Salamon said as she saw three little Biyomon circle her head and she then fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

            "IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!" shouted Kari into the woods, the only answer she got was from her own echo

            "This is Hopeless…" said Kari as she sat down on the beach and started to cry

Meanwhile Back in the Real World…

            "Tai!" cried out Mrs. Kaymia as her son ran out of the streetcar, which had just landed, and hugged her

            "Mom, I'm sorry that…" started Tai

            "Shh… it's okay, you **_SHOULD_** have told me about this but I guess…" said Mrs. Kaymia

            "No mom, I'm sorry that I left Kari behind…" said Tai 

            "YOU DID WHAT!" Shouted Mrs. Kaymia and Ms. Takaishi as they both heard the news from their sons; they then stared at each other and fainted

In the Digital World

"Gennai, you are a fool in the ways of the Digital World…" said a tall man with black hair and blue eyes

"And you are an idiot to not see that the Digital World is connected through these two… THAT'S why I told those two the wrong time, that's why I made Courage and Friendship forget they had siblings until they were out of the Digital World" said Gennai who sat as though he were on trial for some horrendous reason

"AND YOU GAVE US MERE VERMIN!" shouted the man dressed in a blue uniform similar to what Gennai wore

"They're not vermin!  They're important to the Digital Plane, and that is what is within them, if **_ANYONE_** controls them, they can manipulate them to change anything and plunge this world and every other world into DARKNESS!"

"All I have to say is bad choice in hosts… and now since we're stuck with the 'vermin' we have a BIG PROBLEM!" said the man

"And what would that be Jaron?" asked Gennai with a sneer

"You have one male and one female…" said Jaron

"Why does that matter?" asked Gennai, knowing what he was going to say

"You know what I mean..." said Jaron

"They are too young..." said Gennai

"Gennai, if they're going to be staying in the Digital World, then they won't **_always_ be too young..." said Jaron**

"Look, it doesn't matter... having both a boy and a girl will only intensify the bond between them, and the digital plain.  This makes us more likely to win..." said Gennai

"And it makes them easier to control if one or the other is being threatened to their death..." said Jaron

"I didn't think of it that way..." said Gennai

"But now that we have 'vermin Adam and Eve' what happens when they die?" asked Jaron

"Well... I..." said Gennai

"See Gennai, you didn't think of everything!" said Jaron with a cocky attitude

"Shut up!" said Gennai

~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Where am I..." thought T.K. as he walked along the beach, his sneakers definitely had sand in them.  Suddenly, he saw sitting on a rock, was Kari.

            "T.K.!" shouted Kari as she ran for him, glad that she wasn't alone on this deserted island.

To Be Continued


	3. The Beginning of a New Adventure

**And So May We All...**

Chapter II

By Salamon2

Salamon: Salamon doesn't own Digimon

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Don't be gone long... I miss you when you're not here" said a eighteen year old girl who had yellow and pink fabric around her like a bikini with a flap in front from her hips down to her mid thigh and a flap in the back from her hips down to her mid thigh, each side was opened freely up to the rope which held it together.  Her long, knotted, brown hair flapped around a young sixteen year old male.  He had the same flap thing but other than that he was naked.  He also wore some type of sandals made out of sneakers remains, and so did the girl.  

            "I have to stay as long as I have to, other wise we wouldn't have enough food to eat" said the boy calmly as he fingered a spear in his right hand.

            "Please try to be back before sunset..." said the girl clingingly hugging him.  He hugged her back and then pulled away.  He set off for the jungle which was deeper into the Island.  He left their little 'fort' which was made from tree trunks being tied together.

            The girl watched him walk off into the jungle then she went back into the fort and closed and locked the door.  At night and sometimes during the day a pagan type Digimon came to worship 'gods' here on this island and often attacked their fort.  They only stayed a few hours and then left since the restriction was only for about three hours then the curse would begin to affect the Digimon.  The girl suddenly ran towards the outhouse in the fort, she had that throw up feeling again.  It always came at this time in the morning, for the past couple of months.

...

            "What's this?  Tai needs help in the Digital World... but it's closed..." said Izzy as he read his e-mail.  He ran to the computer lab.

            "What!  But the Computer lab has never before been used as a Detention room!  But the Junior High one isn't!" said Izzy, who took off for the Junior High School.

...

"What's this?" asked Tai as he looked at the egg before him that had the crest of courage on it.

"It looks like some type of weird Digi-egg..." said Agumon

"Well, since it has the crest of courage on it, then maybe I should pick it up..." said Tai, and he touched it and three lights escaped from it and floated out of the cave.

...

"Whoa, what's this?" asked Davis as he received his new blue D3, as he walked by the computer room it floated into his hand, and the same for Yolei and Cody, who were down the hallway, a little ways.

            "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" said Izzy as  he came charging for the computer lab seeing the digivice like device in Davis' hands.

            "Uh... Santa Claus gave to me?" said Davis, and Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Come here!" shouted Izzy, dragging Davis into the computer lab and closing the door.

"Hey, was that Izzy Izumi, the former Computer Club president that ran into our Computer lab!?" said Yolei turning around just as Izzy dragged Davis into the Computer lab.

"Umm... I don't know..." said Cody

"Well let's go find out!" said Yolei pulling Cody to the Computer Lab.  By the time she opened the door she saw Izzy and Davis show up their devices and enter the computer.

            "WHOA!  WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO THEM!" shouted Yolei, as the light vanished.  Yolei noticed Davis had had one of the things she had gotten.

"Maybe we should go home Yolei..." said Cody, nervously.

"No!  That Davis kid had one of these things!" she said showing hers.

"So..." said Cody

"So maybe we can do what they did!" said Yolei who held up her device, and forced Cody to do so as well, and they were sucked into the Digital World.

...

            "Oh my gosh, a second ago we were in a cave alone... but now look who's shown up" said Tai as he saw Davis and Izzy fall into the cave from above, followed by a girl and another boy.

            "Oww... Cody you're on my head and your squishing me!" said Yolei

            "Stop kicking me, all of you!" said Izzy on the very bottom of the pile, Tai and Agumon couldn't help but laugh at this sight

            "

            "VERY FUNNY!" said Izzy to Tai, Agumon was snickering in the corner of the cave.

            "Where are we?" said Yolei getting off the pile.

            "Izzy... who are these kids and why are they here?" asked Tai calming down

            "How should I know... I just came here to help you, and instead I find you perfectly fine and not in danger!" said Izzy

            "Whoa, I pitty the chicken that laid that egg!  Hey, a new wardrobe!" said Davis, taking notice of the Digi-egg and his new clothes

            "Hey cool... but again I ask, WHERE ARE WE!" shouted Yolei noticing her new clothes as well.

            "How did you get here?" asked Tai

            "Some how I got this thing and then I pointed it at a computer to follow Izzy!" said Yolei showing her red D3, Izzy and Tai looking at it curiously.

            "Hey, I have one too!" said Davis showing his blue D3

            "So does Cody" said Yolei pulling Cody into view showing his yellow D3

            Tai and Izzy starred at the three devices.

"Well... we're waiting for answers" said Yolei

            "Well um... alright... you are in the Digital World... it's a parral universe to our own, anything that happens here affects our world... also we're" said Izzy

            "Cut it Izzy... just simplify it for them and summerize..."

            "I am Tai..." said Izzy

            "Anyway we're Digidestined... children from our world chosen to save this world from evil and blah, blah, blah... anyway there were eight of us originally, and then we came back to the real world after getting rid of the bad guys and stuff..." said Tai

            "What?" asked Davis

            "Just have Izzy explain, he makes more sense..." said Cody in his new wardrobe.

            "Okay... we're chosen to save this world from evil, we did four years ago with six others..." said Izzy slowly, to let it sink in, Davis lost intrest and turned his attention to the egg.

            "And now we need help again... the Digimon Emperor is kidnapping Digimon and making them his slaves!" said Agumon

            "That's horrible!" said Yolei

            "Sounds like a Devimon wanna be if you ask me..." mumbled Tai

            "A Devi-who?" asked Cody

            "Don't ask..." said Izzy and at that time Davis lifted the Digi-egg.

            "That was easy to pick up..." said Davis and then suddenly a column of orange light appeared and a blue Digimon appeared.

            "YOU PICKED UP THE EGG!" said the Digimon jumping at Davis

            "Ahh!" shouted Davis

            "Hi! I'm Veemon!" said the Digimon on Davis' chest.

            "Don't eat me!" shouted Davis

            "I won't eat you, you're my partner!" said Davis

            "What?" said Davis

            "You get your own Digimon here..." said Izzy

            "Digi-what?" asked Yolei

            "Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, they live here naturally, and can look like plants, animals, machines, or human like creatures.  They all have their own attacks, and if you're a Digidestined you get one, and you can help them Digivolve using a Digivice." Said Izzy

            "Digi-what, and Digi-whatchamacallit?" asked Yolei

            "What you have there looks similar to our Digivices, which help your Digimon Digivolve.  Your Digivice can only be used by you..." said Izzy

            "Digivolving is just like becoming older... only they can also become younger..." said Tai

            "Oh..." said Yolei

            "Do you understand?" asked Tai

            "Sort of... we act like super heros with one Digimon that we help become older to defeat the bad guys..." said Yolei

            "That isn't it!" said Izzy

            "It's close enough..." said Tai

            "What's your name?" asked Veemon

            "Davis..." said Davis slowly

            Then they heard footsteps coming towards them through the cave.

            "Hide!  It could be the Digimon Emperor's slaves!" shouted Agumon, and they all got down behind rocks.

            "I don't think I hear anything in here..." said a female voice entering the cave

            "I was sure I heard something in here Sora!" said Biyomon

            "And so am I, and my ears don't lie!" said Gatomon

            "I'll look around..." said Patamon

            "Same here!" said Tentomon

            "Sora!" said Tai coming out of his hiding place with Agumon

            "Tai!  There you are!  I got your e-mail message... where's the danger?" asked Sora

            "I don't know... we thought you were danger... Agumon was in trouble until we came in here..." said Tai

            "When you say we, you mean Agumon and you, right?" asked Sora

            "Nope... Izzy is here, as well as three new kids..." said Tai

            "What?" asked Sora

            "Hey!  Two Digimon!  Maybe there our partners Cody!" said Yolei jumping out of her hiding place and diving at Gatomon.  "I always wanted to have a kitten!" said Yolei picking up and hugging a very surprised Gatomon.

            "Sorry to deflate your bubble Yolei, but those two already have partners..." said Izzy coming out.

            "Yeah... now drop the Gatomon, before she hurts you!" said Patamon from his flying position.

            "Aww..." said Yolei who put Gatomon down.

            "That's okay, I don't mind the occasional hug, just as long as there is two weeks between them..." said Gatomon

            "Izzy!" said Tentomon coming to his partner from the top of the cave.

            "IRON DRILL SPIN!" shouted someone as the ground caved in.

            "Digivolve!" shouted Izzy, Sora and Tai to their Digimon as they were being pulled towards the Drimogemon.

            "We can't... the Digimon Emperor has this Dark Digivice which doesn't allow us to Digivolve!" said Biyomon

            "Just what we need!" said Tai

            "Davis, use the egg!" said Veemon

            "What?" asked Davis

            "Just say Digi-Armor Energize!" said Veemon

            "Okay... DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" said Davis and Veemon started to armor digivolve.

            "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!" shouted Veemon as he armor digivolved.

            "Flamedramon, let's save them before it's too late!" said Davis

            "Right!" said Flamedramon jumping down the hole.

            "We're doomed aren't we..." said Yolei as Drimogemon was the closest he had ever been.

            "I don't think so!  Fire Rockets!" said Flamedramon coming to their rescue.  The attack hit Drimogemon who stopped his Iron Drill Spin and Flamedramon grabbed the kids, and the Digimon that couldn't fly and jumped out of the hole.  He set them down and continued his battle.

            "Hey, Drimogemon has a black ring on his neck!" said Izzy

            "Yeah... that's how the Digimon Emperor makes you his slave..." said Patamon and this gave Davis an idea.

            "Flamedramon!  Aim for his black ring!" shouted Davis

            "Okay Davis!  Fire Rockets!" said Flamedramon and the attack hit the ring and broke, and the slavery of the Digimon was broken.

...

"I'm back Kari..." asked T.K. who entered the fort, and locking the door behind him.  The Sun was close to setting, and T.K. had loads of fish, and small rodents.

            "I don't feel well T.K..." murmured Kari's voice from the second floor bedroom.

            "I hope it isn't anything serious..." said T.K.

            "Me too..." said Kari, before throwing up, the mucus landing near T.K., as she puked out the window.

            "Do you want me to come up?" asked T.K.

            "Yes..." said Kari

To Be Continued...


End file.
